Mystery of the Music Video
Mystery of the Music Video is the fifty-sixth episode of Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by MTV during its music video days and guest stars Josie and the Pussycats. Premise An effort by Josie and the Pussycats to film a music video is sabotaged by an unknown assailant. Mr. T and the team investigate. Could this have any connection to a heist that occurred in Dallas around the time some of the footage was shot? Plot At a concert, Robin O'Neill explains to some kids that there are two kinds of surprises. There are good surprises, and there are bad surprises. She explains that one time the team and the rock band Josie and the Pussycats had a nasty surprise that became known as the Mystery of the Music Video. While taking a break after their most recent meet in New York City, Mr. T and the team pay a visit to Josie and the Pussycats, while they are filming a music video. Just as the band is performing for the music video, the green screen collapses on top of the Pussycats. Mr. T rescues them. Robin spots a mysterious figure and chases after him. She spots Trevor Burbank, the music video's director. He claims that someone hit him and that he just came to. Jeff and Kim question Alexandra suspecting that she might have been responsible. Alexandra points out that she was watching the music video with the others and came close to throwing Spike at Melody's bass drum because he would not stop teasing her. Furious, Robin attacks Alexandra and a cat fight breaks out. Mr. T reprimands Robin for getting into a fight. Robin apologizes. As the investigation goes on, Robin and Alexandra are still not on speaking terms. Woody decides the best avenue for investigation is to look at the footage. Robin and Woody look through the footage. While checking some footage shot in Dallas, TX, they notice Trevor Burbank in the footage. Burbank denies having been to Dallas, and Alexander confirms this. Valerie does admit that there was a heist, while they were in Dallas and reveals the article in the Dallas Morning News.'' A special exhibit of a dinosaur skeleton belonging to a ''Velociraptor was stolen from the Perot Museum of Nature and Science and ransomed back. Just then the door shuts. Trevor Burbank has left the building. Mr. T catches him before he can escape. He purposely did not go with the others to provide an alibi, while he stole the Velociraptor. However, he was caught in the footage, so he tried to sabotage the music video. Robin explains to the kids that she and Alexandra reconciled after that. She explains that a surprise can drive people bananas and lead them to irrational things like she did. She tells the kids not to lose their cool if they are surprised. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprits Songs Location * New York City, NY Trivia * This episode was inspired by the Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels episode The Crazy Case of the Tell-Tale Tape.